


Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

by TheGirlWhoWearsBlack



Series: My Christmas Jukebox [12]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Chaos, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Shopping, Christmas Tree, Dorks in Love, F/M, Multi, Team as Family, christmas with the kranks inspired, last minute shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoWearsBlack/pseuds/TheGirlWhoWearsBlack
Summary: Spencer and his girlfriend forget they are hosting the BAU's Christmas Eve dinner and have to pull off a last minute miracle.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader, The BAU Team & Reader
Series: My Christmas Jukebox [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036053
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to day 12 (and last) of "My Christmas Jukebox": 12 days, 12 one shots inspired by 12 of my favorite Christmas songs. 
> 
> Today's shot is inspired by the song "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" by The Girl and The Dreamcatcher.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Ps: I can't believe it is over:( seems like I posted Day 1 yesterday.

The phone kept ringing to the point it annoyed both YN and Spencer into waking up. Spencer padded the surface of the nightstand until he reached his phone, he looked at the screen which was black and said:

“Not mine.”

YN sighed and proceeded to do the same in her nightstand, grabbed her phone and read the name on the screen: “Jennifer Jareau”. She cleared her throat before answering.

“Hey JJ.”

“Good morning, YN.” JJ greeted her cheerfully. “I’m sorry, did I wake you up?”

YN glanced at Spencer to ask him for the time but he wasn’t paying attention, in fact, he was already back asleep. Because of the way sunlight entered the room, she could tell that it was already close to noon, or even a bit past it.

“Nope.” YN finally answered, embarrassed to admit that she slept in. She cuddled back in bed before continuing. “What’s up, JJ? Please don’t tell me we have a case.”

“We don’t, don’t worry. I just wanted to ask if you want me to bring anything else for tonight?”

“Tonight?” YN suppressed a yawn and covered her face with a pillow.

“Very funny, YN.” JJ said with amusement, until she realized YN was not kidding. “Please don’t tell me you forgot what day is today.”

“Thursday?”

“Christmas Eve! Today is Christmas Eve. The team is supposed to have dinner at your place tonight, remember?”

The second JJ said that, it was as if a firecracker was lit in YN’s butt. She threw the covers away from her and jumped from the bed, then began to tickle Spencer’s abdomen to get him to wake up.

Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no.

How could she forget about the Christmas Eve dinner the team was having in her own house?

Spencer opened his eyes, huffing and complaining. He stared at his girlfriend, confused by the way she woke him up and the urgency in her visage.

“Of course I did not forget about the Christmas Eve dinner we’re having here tonight!”

Spencer’s eye popped almost out of its orbits when he heard about the dinner. His reaction was the same as YN. It was a matter of seconds before he was already out of bed.

“You don’t sound convinced…” JJ mumbled. “Look, if you need any help you, I’m glad to.”

“We got this, don’t worry.” YN assured with phony confidence, maybe more to convince herself than JJ.

“Alright, then. Still, do you want me to bring anything else? I know I’m no Rossi in the kitchen but I’m not so bad either.”

“Uh, well, I’ll have to double check but I think we’re all set. If anything, the more booze, the merrier.”

“Agreed.” JJ chuckled. “Call me if you think of anything. See you at 8.”

“Yeah.”

YN hanged searched the room for Spencer. He wasn’t there anymore. The smell of coffee and bacon gave up where he was. She exited the room and went to the kitchen, finding Spencer attempting to cook breakfast.

“I can’t believe we forgot.”

“I didn’t forget.” Spencer defended himself. “I just didn’t know that today was the 24 th . I’m not used to having time off from work, my internal clock gets all messed up and-”

“It’s fine. It happened to me too. I thought it was like December 22 or something, not Christmas Eve!” YN complained as she helped her boyfriend to finish breakfast. “Now we have to pull a miracle off.”

* * *

“Where are you going?” Spencer asked, alarmed.

“To the grocery store.”

“which one?”

“Our regular one. Why?”

“We need to get to the one in third.” He sentenced. “There’s a tree lot across from that one. It will be faster than going to our regular grocery store and then to a tree lot.”

YN weighed Spencer’s words and nodded, agreeing with him.

“Turn around in the following exit.”

They drove for some time before finally arriving at the grocery store, and just as Spencer had said, there was a tree lot across the street. She turned the engine off and prepared to exit the car.

“Wait, wait, wait.” Spencer called her. “I need to explain to you the plan.”

“Spence, we don’t need a plan. We just need to get all of the things for the turkey, eggnog and tree.”

“I have been crafting a plan while you drove. I go to the grocery store-”

“You hate the grocery store.” YN pointed out, frowning.

“I do, but I have a 58% more efficiency rate compared to you when it comes to shopping, you always get distracted with everything. I already created a perfect route to navigate the store efficiently to get all of the ingredients we need.”

“So, I am supposed to get the tree?”

“Yes. You have a perfect eye for that kind of thing.”

He wasn’t wrong. YN was a slow shopper, disorganized and very prone to wander the halls, while Spencer could be a bit more task oriented. If they wanted to pull it off, they needed to divide and conquer.

“We’ll meet here in forty minutes, tops.” Spencer said confidently.

“You’re more naïve than I thought if you think you’ll be in and out of there in forty minutes.”

YN pointed at the entrance of the store with her head. It looked like a regular grocery store, nothing out of the ordinary other than the snow that covered the entrance. Whatever awaited him on the other side of those doors, he wasn’t worried; he had a diagram, exact plans and an order to follow so he could nail his last-minute shopping experience.

The two hopped out of the car. YN approached him and gave him a small peck on the lips. They stared into the other’s eyes, taking their faces in as if it was the last time they were going to see each other. Both nodded one time, sealing their deal and plan.

“See you on the other side.”

* * *

YN loved Christmas. She did. She liked decorating the house, making cookies, singing Christmas songs, watching cheesy Christmas movies, buying gifts and wrapping them. She was a true lover of the holiday, that’s why it was so hard for her to grasp on the idea that she forgot about the Christmas Eve dinner.

Spencer and her had moved in together a month before to a beautiful new apartment where they could live comfortably. Hotch gave them time off to deal with the moving and to settle down. Somehow, their time off met their regular holiday break and then it’s when trouble began.

Spencer and YN were so used to working all the time that having a lot of free time in their hands was confusing. They allowed themselves to relax and chill, spend entire days reading or watching movies.

Never in her life had YN bought a Christmas tree on Christmas Eve, she only hoped that there was something left.

The Christmas Tree lot was practically empty; both in stock and clients. There was not much to choose from and YN was grateful for it. Just as Spencer described her, she was a very slow shopper, she always managed to find flaws in every item she picked. Buying a tree was not different. It was YN and Spencer’s very first Christmas tree together, she wouldn’t want any less from it than perfect.

A beautiful majestic one stood right in front of her. It was the right size for the apartment, not too tall, not too short. Full and green. There were two other trees left, one was so big it wouldn’t even fit through the apartment’s door and the other one had so many bald spots, no number of ornaments could disguise them. It was a no brainer, and YN was happy that the decision was obvious.

“Hello?” she called someone from the staff as she walked through the lot.

It was eerily quiet. No sign of anyone being there. YN began to wonder if she had somehow trespassed and if the lot was actually closed.

The deeper she got into the place, the more intense the ominousness feeling was. Suddenly, a loud thud disturbed the silence followed by someone screaming. YN first instinct was to reach for her gun in her belt, only to find nothing. She forgot she wasn’t carrying and that she wasn’t on duty. The screaming became more intense, to the point YN felt she had no other choice but to approach the scene.

There was a couple arguing.

“Look at what you’ve done!” The man cried as he pointed at the windshield of his car. It was completely cracked. “You’re crazy!”

“Oh, I am the crazy one because I want you to spend Christmas with me?” The woman yelled back at him and threatened to hit the car again with the bat she held.

“I already told you! You and I, we’re not a couple. Leave me and my family alone!”

YN took her phone out and dialed 911 to ask for help before approaching the situation. There were a couple of minutes away, however, she couldn’t stand there doing nothing while a woman threatened a man with a bat. Before she could even register what was happening, another crashing sound reached her ears, and now the car’s hood was smashed as well.

“Ma’am, put down the weapon.” YN yelled before the woman could take another swing at the car.

“Who are you? Who is she, Terrance?”

“I-I have no idea.” The man answered while exchanging glances from YN to the woman.

“This Agent YN YLN, I’m with the FBI. Please put the weapon down, the police are already on its way.”

“You brought in the FBI?” The woman yelled, looking at the guy. “How could you do this to me?”

“He didn’t call, I was just passing by, I wanted to buy a Christmas tree.” YN explained herself as an attempt to catch the women’s attention away from the car and Terrence. “You’re destroying private property, ma’am, I can’t overlook that.”

“He’s cheating on me!”

“No, I’m not!” Terrence defended himself. “I’m married, we’re just coworkers. She is delusional.”

That only made the woman angrier, she swung and hit the back of the truck without even flinching.

“Hey, Terrance, shut up.” YN mumbled under her breath in his direction. “If you don’t want your car to turn into mashed aluminum, I suggest you stay quiet.”

“But-”

“I know, you’re not cheating on your wife. This woman is having a break from reality and you contradicting her will not help.” YN sighed and started to approach the woman carefully. Her hands in the air showing she wasn’t armed. “What’s your name, sweetie?”

“Brooke”

“Alright Brooke, why don’t you put the bat down so we can talk?”

“He has been playing me all this time!” The woman yelled. Her eyes were crystalized and tears rolled down her rosy cheeks. “He doesn’t understand, you don’t understand, lady.”

YN kept walking in her direction, carefully, internally praying that the police were already on their way in case her tactic didn’t work. She didn’t have a gun and that made her more nervous than usual when approaching a perp. Brooke stared right into YN, like detangling within her and judging her soul right there and then.

“I understand. Men are trash. They lie, and cheat and I couldn’t understand better than I do, because that happened to me as well, Brooke.”

“Terrence cheated on you?” Brooke asked with a mix of anger and shock.

“No, not this specific man, another one.” YN explained further. She was already near enough to Brooke to be hit by the bat if she pissed her off. “But it gets better, Brooke, it does. I am now in a beautiful relationship with the perfect man for me. You just have to wait to meet someone who sees how amazing you are. You’re really pretty-”

“You think I’m pretty?” The woman asked amid her tears and then sighed when YN nodded her head. “You’re so sweet, you’re pretty too. I can’t believe someone hurt you. How did that happen?”

“Why don’t you put the bat down and I tell you all about it?”

Brooke thought about it for a second until she agreed and let the bat fall into the ground, hitting the pavement loudly. YN sighed in relief and kicked the bat under the truck before Brooke threw herself at her for a hug while crying. YN tried to sooth her. They sat down in the back of the truck to talk. YN signaled Terrence to leave while she continued to distract Brooke while the police came. She needed to start carrying her gun and handcuffs even to buy a Christmas tree.

* * *

Spencer wasn’t sure of why YN seemed so skeptical about his time frame to get what they needed from the grocery store. So far, everything seemed normal. It was when the doors opened that it dawned in him the gravity of the situation. There were people everywhere, entire families, kids running, yelling, crying. The shelves appeared almost empty and there were practically no carts left. The lines at the cashier were so long they blocked the main hall. His heart began to race and his palms started to feel clammy. His meticulously crafted plan was already failing.

“Excuse me, do you have any carts left?” Spencer asked one of the employees that walked past him. She didn’t even look at him before telling him ‘no’. “Thank you.”

Spencer looked around everywhere trying to find a solution. There was far too much that he needed to carry it all by himself, he needed a car. No discussion on that. He finally spotted a woman leaving the store with her groceries on a cart. And decided to approach her. He sprinted in order to catch on with her.

“Sorry to bother you.” Spencer called her attention. “Are you leaving?”

“Yes, I am. You want my cart, right?” she inferred right away.

“Yes, please.”

“I have no problem. But you’ll have to go with me to my car to take it as soon as I empty it. There’s a lot of people looking to steal one.”

“No problem. Thank you.”

Spencer followed the woman to her car, even helped her with her bags, thanked her one more time before finally getting his precious grocery store cart. He raced back to the store, as he was already behind schedule and it appeared to be that navigating through the hallways was going to be way harder than he anticipated. Spencer absolutely hated going to the grocery store alone, he also hated agglomerations. This was a challenge that combined both and he already felt like fainting.

“Where did you get this?” an older woman approached him and placed her hand on the edge of the cart. “Where. Did. You. Get. This. Cart?”

“Uh, one of the shoppers that was leaving gave it to me.”

“That isn’t fair. I’ve been waiting for a cart for the past twenty minutes. Give it to me.”

Spencer frowned and turned around to confirm that it was actually him the lady was talking to. He looked back at her, even more confused than before when he realized she was indeed addressing him.

“I’m not giving you my cart.” He answered with absolute certainty.

“You have to, I’ve been here longer than you. The fair thing is that you give me the cart.”

“No, it’s not.”

Spencer dismissed her and tried to walk away from the woman onto the first stop in his plan.

He was concentrated in choosing vegetables, immersed in his own mind, when the woman approached him once more, this time accompanied by a store employee.

“This is the guy.” She pointed at Spencer. “He stole my cart.”

“I did not steal her cart.” He defended himself, his voice higher pitch than usual perfectly showing his annoyance. “A woman who was leaving gave it to me. I even helped her put her bags into her car.”

The employee looked tired, and he probably was with everything that was going on that day and the entire month of December and November. He looked at the woman and sighed deeply before talking:

“Even if he stole your cart, there’s nothing I can do. It is not considered a felony unless you already paid for the articles in it.” The man dragged his words in a way that it seemed that he had already said those exact words a million times before. “There must be a free cart somewhere at the entrance, ma’am.”

“I already checked, there’s nothing. None. I’ve been in the store for almost half-an hour and this man walks in and already has a trolley. How is that fair?”

“I told you, I made an agreement with someone who was leaving. Maybe you should do that too. Now, if you excuse me, I have a whole list of things I have to get.”

Spencer would rarely snap at someone but the lady insisting that he stole her cart was not something he wanted to deal with while having a time crunch.

“I mean, he’s right. That’s the best way to go around this.” The employee nodded and sighed yet again. “Sir, continue doing your shopping.”

“Thank you.”

“I can’t believe this! What terrible customer service! Everyone here is so unethical and rude!”

Spencer took a deep breath, fought with himself not to roll his eyes and went back to shopping at last.

He was almost done with everything in his list, everything was going according to plan. He was about to finish and just a few minutes under the time-span he had predicted. He only needed one last thing from the last aisle. When he turned there, he realized the hall was so cramped, his cart wasn’t going to fit in. It was going to be better if he went in to get the item alone. It was only a few feet away from him. Spencer went to grab the item and returned to his cart.

It wasn’t there. In the midst of the mayhem and chaos he tried to spot the cart which wasn’t there. He walked down the aisles, searching for it.

This couldn’t be happening. Not now. He was almost done with the list. If he couldn’t find the damn trolley, he was going to need to start all over.

When he was about to give up, Spencer spotted the lady who claimed he stole her cart. He knew that she was the robber and made his way towards her.

“You stole my cart!” he yelled at her.

“You can’t prove it.”

“I can, my cart had a little green string tied to it.” Spencer pointed at the handle where a green string was in fact tied. “Give it back, it was full already!”

“Well, it is not a crime.” She said with complete proud smug in her face “Eye for an eye.”

“I did not steal it from you in the first place!” Spencer burst and then rubbed his face with both of his hands trying to calm himself down. “Look, I don’t want the cart. You can keep it; I just want what was inside of it. Where is it?”

“Aren’t you going to apologize?”

“For what?! You are the one who stole my cart and threw my stuff away!”

“Yes but-”

“Never mind, I don’t have time for this.”

Spencer huffed and turned back to the entrance of the store, leaving the lady behind him talking to herself. If it was overwhelming to do the shopping once, doing it twice on the same day and on Christmas Eve was absolutely draining. He managed to get another cart from someone who was leaving, and rushed back in the store to gather every single item for the second time. He constantly checked his watch, wondering if YN was done with the tree shopping. If she was, she would’ve called him, right? He was too busy and stressed to call her himself, thus he kept going.

Somehow, he managed to find everything on record time and was lucky enough to be chosen as the first one in the recently opened cash register.

While he was leaving, he saw the lady who stole his cart stuck in a queue and for a split second, the only thing he wanted to do was to rub it in her face that in the end, he was actually leaving first. He won. But that wouldn’t be very nice, and it was Christmas, so he pulled himself together and exited the store.

Spencer’s heart sunk the moment he saw two patrol cars parked at the tree lot across the street.

What if YN had not called him because something happened to her? He crossed the street, taking the cart with him too. 

“Sir, wait-” a cop began to say and was interrupted by Spencer.

“I’m Dr. Spencer Reid, I’m an FBI agent. My girlfriend is supposed to be here and-”

“Spence!” YN yelled as she ran towards him. From the gesture in his face, she could tell that he was already thinking the worst. “Hey, hey, hey, I’m fine. Everything is fine.”

She checked out the groceries in the cart and then focused on her worried boyfriend’s face.

“What happened?” he finally managed to ask.

“Uh, this girl was smashing a dude’s car. I had to calm her down while the police came. But now she’s under custody, everything is alright.” YN explained as fast as she could. Then forced Spencer to look at her. He had been exanimating her body for injuries. “We have a little problem, though.”

“What?”

“While I was distracting the girl, the dude, who turns out that works here, sold the only decent tree left. We can either have the bald one, or the really enormous one.”

“Oh, thank God, I thought it was something more serious.” Spencer mumbled in between chuckles. “You know? Let’s take the bald one.”

“I was thinking the same. That tree needs a little love, right?”

“It does.”

Spencer leaned down to kiss YN, and just about their lips were going to touch, Spencer felt someone poking his shoulder. He turned around and saw the grocery store employee.

“Sir, you can’t take the cart out of the grocery store parking lot. That’s considered stealing.”

“You gotta be kidding me.”

* * *

“How’s your finger?” YN asked, entering the bathroom where Spencer was showering. “I’m so sorry this happened, I didn’t know how hard it was to open up a turkey.”

Spencer laughed and shook his head. 

None of them were good in the kitchen. They had medium to low skills to cook, yet somehow, they managed to prepare the turkey. There were accidents along the way for sure; like Spencer cutting himself, YN almost dropping the turkey on the floor, almost blowing up the apartment because the two were clueless about how to turn on the gas oven. It was nuts.

“I’m fine. It’s no big deal.” He answered. “How’s the turkey going?”

“It’s getting there, I got the timer ready.”

She began to undress, and finally entered the shower. Spencer closed the faucet, and as the steam settled, he finally saw that YN had hopped in with him. She leant towards him and kissed his lips, then slowly went down to his jaw and neck.

“Hey, YN, what are you-”

“You know what.”

“I don’t think-”

“Come on, Spence.” YN mumbled close to his ear, then pulled apart to stare into his eyes. “We deserve this. You fought a  _ Karen  _ and did the grocery shopping twice; I stopped a woman from destroying a man’s truck. We managed to cook a freaking turkey, make eggnog from scratch, wrap up presents, set the table and make that skinny, bald tree one of the prettiest I’ve ever seen. All in less than seven hours.”

“That’s true, it has been quite a stressful day.” He answered in a low, raspy voice. “How is it possible that I feel way more tense now than at work?”

“I don’t know, but I do know how to relieve some of that tension.”

YN pushed Spencer under the shower and let the stream flow over them as she kissed him. Spencer’s hands roamed YN’s body, caressing every inch of it.

“The shower is not a safe place to do it.” He said in between kisses.

“We have a shower mat.” 

“Well, in that case…”

Spencer grabbed YN by her hips and began to kiss her neck while pushing his body against hers. Things were going fine, and when Spencer was going to go for it. A loud, annoying beeping noise caught their attention.

“Is that-?”

“That’s the timer.” YN interrupted him. “Oh, shoot. We need to take the turkey out of the oven.”

“We can’t let our turkey burn after everything we’ve been through.”

Spencer added, he looked as anguished as YN. No trace of the ectasis behind.

YN exited the shower and tucked herself in a towel in order to check the turkey in the oven. She was almost running, her wet feet couldn’t keep up and she ended up slipping, falling onto her butt. Not another second went by before Spencer was already by her side, covered with a robe.

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah, take the turkey out of the  _ effing _ oven, please.”

Spencer nodded and rushed to the kitchen, finally taking the turkey out. It was perfectly brown, and smelled delicious. He was so immersed in how proud he was of the turkey, that he almost forgot that YN had slipped and was laying on the ground. He went back to where she was and kneeled by her side. Her face was hiding on her knees, and from the movement of her back and soft sobbing, Spencer inferred that she was crying.

“Hey, what’s going on? Do you need me to take you to the hospital?”

“No, I don’t need a hospital. I mean, my butt cheeks hurt like crazy and I’m probably not going to be able to sit down for a while but I’m fine.”

“Then what’s wrong?” He asked, while putting a finger under her chin and forcing her to see him. “Why are you crying, YN?”

“I don’t know. I guess that all of the stress and pressure from the day is finally catching up on me.” She explained between sobs that immediately turned into giggles. “This is ridiculous, I feel ridiculous.”

“I understand, YN, I frankly feel the same way. I was about to break down at the grocery store.”

Spencer sat by YN’s side and surrounded her with his arms, she hid her face on his neck until the crying ceased.

“I just hope we can live up to what the team expects.” YN told him with a sad beam.

“Me too.” 

YN and Spencer lost track of time as they allowed themselves to relax for a second before the team arrived. Both sat in the middle of their living room, undressed and partially wet in silence. A silence that was disrupted by the doorbell.

“Oh my God, what time is it?” YN snapped out of her breakdown, she saw the time on the wall clock and wheezed. “It’s 8:10. They are here.”

Spencer stood up and almost fell immediately after with the wet spot he left when he sat down. He chuckled nervously and finally walked to the interphone. “Hello?”

“Hey, pretty boy, let us in, would you?” Morgan said on the other side of the line.

“Sure, come up.” He tried to say as calmed as he could, then turned to face his girlfriend who was still on the floor.

“Why did you do that? I’m naked and haven’t even showered!”

“Then go shower.” Spencer walked towards her and helped her up. “I did manage to shower before you came in, I just have to get dressed. I’ll entertain them while you get ready.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, it’s just Morgan and Penelope. Everything will be fine.”

* * *

“Who wants some dessert?” Penelope yelled as she placed the pie at the center of the dining table.

She started to slice it and serve it in clean plates while passing it on to the rest.

“That was delicious, YN. I didn’t know you were able to cook like that.” Prentiss lifted her glass to her before taking a chug.

“Actually, Spencer and I did it together, so…”

“Then kudos to both of you.” Prentiss raised her glass to YN and Spencer. “It puts my salad to shame.”

Everyone at the table laughed.

“The apartment also looks beautiful…I am stunned.” JJ pointed out. “The tree, the table.”

“Who’s the creative one, eh?” Morgan asked them.

“We both did a little of everything.” Spencer answered with a wide smile.

“I knew you guys worked great together; this just confirms it.” Hotch added with the softest of smiles. “I’m proud of both of you.”

“Thanks, Hotch.”

Spencer began to collect the dirty plates to clear the table, YN joined him too and walked with him to the kitchen where they were alone. He began to load the dishwasher while she passed the dishes to him.

“Everything is going, great.” He mumbled to avoid being overheard. “We pulled it off. We managed to host a Christmas Eve dinner.”

“I know, right? How crazy is that?” YN said excitedly. “And did you see how happy the team is? It almost makes me forget how terrible it was today.”

Spencer finished loading the machine and turned to face YN. He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him.

“Was it really that bad? I mean besides the grocery store and tree lot, we pretty much spent the day together, cooking, decorating…I kind of had a great time.”

YN looked into his eyes, so beautiful and shiny, filled with love and support as usual. She inhaled deeply and nodded.

“When you put it like that, yeah, it was actually a good time. I love you, Spence.”

“And I love you, YN.”

“We should go to our guests, though.”

“Agreed.”

The couple went back to the table with the rest of the team. They were all laughing and talking.

“Did you have a tough time planning and preparing everything to host us?” Rossi asked in between chuckles. “Because I’ve been doing it for years now, and let me tell you, it can be quite stressful.”

YN and Spencer exchanged glances as they sat down again at the table with their friends. It was one of the most stressful days of their lives, even worse than a day at the BAU, it caused Spencer to hurt himself and YN to cry on the floor. Telling the team about how awful it was to actually set everything up for Christmas Eve dinner felt like telling them that they were a burden which wasn’t worth it. 

“Nah, it was a lot but we had fun.” YN shrugged her shoulders and took a sip of the wine in her glass.

“Yeah, we spent a lot of time together, it was nice.” Spencer confirmed. 

“If that’s the case, now you’re officially the new Christmas Eve dinner hosts.” JJ announced. Her voice and face made it hard for them to discern if he was joking or not. 

“I agree, this is awesome.” Penelope supported the idea, and was backed up by the rest of the team.

“I’m glad to pass the bar to you.” Rossi said. 

YN spat her wine and Spencer choked with a piece of turkey: “No!” they rushed to say at the same time.

Song: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B-2dM6NXSfg>

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I pulled this off!  
> I am so grateful for every single one of you, for walking with me through this holiday season and reading my stuff.   
> I hope you enjoyed yourself and had a good time with these series that's so dear to my heart.   
> It made me so happy to write these little, dumb, fluffly stories and to share them with all of you. 
> 
> For those who celebrate Christmas; Merry Christmas! Stay safe!   
> Love, A.


End file.
